


Present

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I can't believe I did this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun noticed how Chanyeol and Jongin found one another attractive, so he gives them a present.orSehun wanted his boyfriend and Chanyeol to be able to enjoy one another and it ends poly.I'm really bad at descriptions.





	Present

Sehun noticed everything, he was extremely vigilant to make up for his lack of speaking. He did though speak to his boyfriend Jongin, quite a lot actually. Sehun though never brought it up that he noticed when Chanyeol stared at Jongin. Sehun noticed it at first when Jongin was dancing, Chanyeol was staring at his boyfriend the way he stares at him. Sehun let it slide at first, thinking it was just an admiration for the way he danced but soon quickly learned that wasn't the case.

Chanyeol checked Jongin out with a hot and heavy gaze of lust and fixation on some days, others it was a gaze of adoration and fondness. It was driving Sehun a bit mad that Jongin wasn't noticing, but Jongin wasn't vigilant like Sehun. Sehun though found an interest in how Chanyeol _wanted_ Jongin. It wasn't like he was even upset about it, he wasn't mad or outraged, he was just going crazy at the way Jongin just never noticed.

Though, he did find it intriguing about how badly Chanyeol wanted Jongin, and Sehun happened to know that Jongin found Chanyeol cute in a game where they say the first person they'd bang outside of one another. Jongin and Sehun were open to anything, they would even go poly if they found someone to fit into their dynamic. Sehun though was only intrigued about what Jongin thought, and maybe giving his boyfriend and the admirer a gift.

He sat in the bed next to his boyfriend, head rested on the dancer's shoulder as Jongin played mindlessly through some game. It was moments like this that he enjoyed the most, but he knew he would have to disturb the peace if he wanted to give this plan to go seamlessly. “Baby, do you find Chanyeol attractive?” Sehun said fondly, voice sickeningly sweet which raised Jongin’s attention.

“Why do you ask?” Sehun hummed, scooting onto Jongin’s lap after shrugging the phone aside. “I think he wants to fuck you, or he even likes you.” Jongin’s face flourished into a dark color, looking down as he adjusted his hands on Sehun’s hips, rubbing small circles into them with his thumb. “Does not.” Sehun knew the shyness in his boyfriend meant he had thoughts about Chanyeol, he cooed quietly as he lifted Jongin’s chin up to look at Sehun.

“You do find him attractive. Nini, we’re a pretty open minded couple, you know? I think I could make him a present for you, but not just you two.” Sehun and Jongin had already covered the ground rules of threesomes or poly relationships if they were to ever get involved in one. It had only come up since they were invited to do things but only one of them, and it made one another uncomfortable. They were a package deal, it was either both or no go. Jongin nodded slowly, his hands slowly making his way up Sehun’s waist. “Present? Yes always both, never just one. Do what you want, I trust you.” Sehun nodded, leaning down to press his lips to Jongin’s in a sweet kiss where they both smiled into it.

 

Jongin was still oblivious but now Sehun made it a point to watch Chanyeol to make sure he wasn’t wrong. It had been two weeks since he talked to Jongin about it, and he was more than sure that Chanyeol was interested more than sexually. Chanyeol had a habit of smiling fondly over at Jongin when he was talking, or just admiring him while he laughed. Sehun didn’t get jealous, and it wasn’t because he didn’t have real feelings for Jongin, it was just because he was open to other people joining them if the two of them were happy. After all, Jongin and Sehun had been together so long that they knew it would be them two at the end of their experiment days. If a third person stuck with them for a long time, they would make it work. It was all about trust and they both had so much shared with one another, they knew they wouldn’t fall apart.

Sehun sat across from Chanyeol at the table alone, the others decided to go shopping and Sehun only stayed back since Chanyeol decided he didn’t need anything. Sehun propped his head on his hand, watching Chanyeol idly scroll through his phone. “Chanyeollie.” Voice once again sickeningly sweet as he watched the other make eye contact with him. “Yeah?” Sehun smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side as he simply tilted the phone out of Chanyeol’s hand to lie flat on the table. “I know how you stare at my boyfriend. I know you want to fuck him, considering how often you smirk and stare at his ass when he stretches, or the way you look like you want to make him yours when he dances.”

Sehun had never seen Chanyeol become so red, a sheepish guilty look on his face as he started to get up. “I’m sorry, I won’t look anymore.” Sehun gripped Chanyeol’s wrist before the other could flee, shaking his head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. Sit, I’m not done. It’s nice to know I was right though and didn’t embarrass myself.” Chanyeol now looked confused, sitting down. Sehun had to admit that Chanyeol looked rather attractive, but that wasn’t the point. The point was giving Jongin a present, and maybe helping Chanyeol decide if he had romantic feelings for Jongin since if he wasn’t looking at Jongin fondly or like he wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight, he was confused.

“Jongin finds you attractive, and we’re an open couple. I’m offering you a chance to fuck him. I have to be there. If you don’t want me there, then it's a no go. We come as a package deal, but I know he finds you attractive, like it was stupid how much he blushed when I asked. Then again it could’ve been a mixed blush at how I said you may like him, but we can talk about that after if you do actually him. So, do you accept our offer or not?” Chanyeol looked at him in shock for a few moments until nodding dumbly “yeah, yeah I do. Is it that obvious I like him or something?” Sehun smirked, priding himself in being right.

“It really is, if you do actually have feelings for him, and he feels something of the same, we can all talk about it this weekend. I want you to fuck him first to make sure it’s not just lust clouding everything. Jongin and I have talked about going poly now for a bit, can’t find anyone we like enough. I find you attractive, you have redeemable qualities, but like I said. We’ll talk about it. Saturday everyone is going out, so when everyone leaves, just come into our room.” Sehun stood up, flashing Chanyeol a sweet smile as the other seemed to reel endlessly with an expression of excitement and hope.

 

Jongin was pacing around the room, nervous out of his mind as his teeth sunk into the soft full bottom lip. “What if he doesn’t even show up?” He looked at Sehun with a nervous twitch which made Sehun laugh softly. He stood up and walked over to Jongin, gripping him by the hips. “Babe, you need to relax. He looked really excited and he said he’d accept. Besides, I think after we do everything we’re going to all talk about a poly relationship. He seemed really excited about that too. So can you relax? This is a present for you and him.” Sehun’s hands rested on Jongin’s hips, pulling his boyfriend to him. Jongin very hesitantly nodded until eyebrows furrowing. “You didn’t tell me about the poly thing. Was that supposed to be part two?”

Sehun smiled, nodding, kissing Jongin’s nose. “Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. You were so nervous though I figured I should tell you now.” Jongin smiled faintly, resting his arms over Sehun’s shoulders. “You’re pretty fucking amazing, Sehun.” Sehun grinned with a heat flushing on his face. “I love you, is all.” Jongin rested his fingers on the back of his neck. “I love you too.” Then a small knock on the door is what made Jongin jump, his nerves were still on end judging by how he jumped. Jongin moved away from Sehun, walking over to the door and opening it to see Chanyeol. Chanyeol immediately flashed a charming shy smile down to Jongin.

Sehun walked over to the bed to sit down, watching the two interact for a moment. It was mainly soft as Chanyeol’s larger hands seemed to easily hold Jongin’s hips. Jongin’s face was pink as he pushed the door shut behind Chanyeol, locking it. Sehun thought it was so stupid how they thought their attraction to one another was subtle since they were so gentle around one another, looking at each other with a fondness. Jongin looked to Sehun once, as if for a final confirmation of permission to which Chanyeol did the same. Sehun nodded, allowing them to proceed. Jongin’s face was immediately cradled in Chanyeol’s large hand, his fingertips resting on the sun kissed skin of the back of his neck while their lips met. It was a definite kiss of longing on Chanyeol’s end, Jongin’s was more deep, hands now resting on the sides of Chanyeol’s neck.

Sehun stood up now, hands resting on Jongin’s hips as he guided them away from the door, watching as the other two seemed to know exactly what they wanted to do. Chanyeol pulled away to sit on the bed, Jongin straddling over his lap while Chanyeol left kisses to his skin. Jongin turned over to look at him with slightly swollen lips, a pleading look for Sehun to touch him.

Usually the attention was on Sehun during sex, and now Sehun got the honor of helping his boyfriend get fucked. The thought sent arousal to his cock as he stepped over to Jongin, watching Chanyeol work over a sweet spot with his tongue and sucks, earning a few whimpers from Jongin’s lips. He was definitely gentle, and Sehun didn’t mind since he wanted this to be memorable for Jongin if this was just a one time thing. Sehun lifted Jongin’s shirt up after Chanyeol got the hint, lips attaching to Jongin’s shoulder as he watched Chanyeol look at him with admiration.

“Isn’t he so beautiful, Chanyeol?” Sehun said quietly, quirking his head to look at Jongin who was hiding his red face. Chanyeol lifted Jongin’s chin, pressing his lips to his in a soft simple kiss with a nod. “He really is. So are you Sehun.” Sehun felt a slight surprise at the way Chanyeol smiled over at him, Jongin turned his head to press his lips to Sehun’s with a faint hum against his lips. Jongin pulled away to let Chanyeol kiss Sehun, kissing Chanyeol was different but he didn’t dislike it, he liked it actually.

Sehun felt more comfortable now that he felt included, Jongin’s soft lips on his neck but Sehun pulled away, deciding he can let them please him after they get out their pent out feelings of want. Sehun crawled up on the bed and stripped Chanyeol of his shirt, lips pressing onto the milky longer neck while Jongin and Chanyeol kissed above him until a small hitched moan and gasp left Jongin’s mouth. Sehun pulled away to see Chanyeol palming at Jongin’s crotch, and Jongin needily moving his hips down against the large hand. Sehun had seen a needy Jongin before, needy to fuck  Sehun, but never had he seen Jongin needy to get fucked and apart of him coiled in immediate arousal.

Sehun kneeled behind Chanyeol, hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders as he mumbled into his ear, loud enough for Jongin to hear even through his whimpers. “Look how much he wants you, I’ve never seen him so needy to get fucked. Take care of him.” Sehun looked up at Jongin, hand sliding to grip his jaw. “Beg for Chanyeol, baby.” He released Jongin’s jaw, he knew it was working since now they were grinding, and before Jongin could speak they exchanged a filthy kiss with a good amount of tongue and grunts and groans.

Chanyeol pulled away, Sehun was wanting Chanyeol to take control of what he wanted since Jongin was wanting it so badly, for Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted. “Do whatever you want to me, babe. Please, anything.” Jongin’s word of endearment made Sehun smile, he felt like maybe they could be poly together if Chanyeol was really wanting that. Sehun liked kissing Chanyeol, and liked touching him, and by how the other two interact, it would be lovely. He couldn’t think much about that anymore once Chanyeol jerked Jongin to lie beneath him. Chanyeol lifted his head to grab Sehun’s jaw, pressing his lips to Sehun’s roughly as Chanyeol was now grinding a bit rougher against Jongin, other hand working to undress him.

Sehun moaned faintly into the kiss at the way Chanyeol’s tongue coaxed past his lips. Jongin whined needily beneath them, Sehun pulled away urging Chanyeol to take care of his quite impatient boyfriend. “Impatient, aren’t we?” Sehun chuckled quietly, watching Chanyeol reach over for the lube that was already set out, slicking up his fingers after pushing aside Jongin’s pants and boxers.

Sehun leaned down to take one of Jongin’s perky nipples into his mouth, teeth grazing against it. He listened to the faint sounds from him until a louder gasp and moan fell from his lips, arching up slightly to push his hips down. Sehun looked over to see Chanyeol fucking Jongin with his finger, whines becoming needier and louder. Sehun smirked over at Chanyeol, then over to his other nipple, repeating the same actions. Jongin’s hand found Sehun’s hair, and from his peripheral he could see Jongin holding onto Chanyeol’s bicep. “More baby, more more.” Jongin mumbled almost incoherently.

One thing Sehun really appreciated about Jongin was how responsive he was, and by the looks of it, Chanyeol was appreciating it as well. By the way Jongin’s body rolled, Chanyeol must have slid in another finger. Sehun moved away from Jongin’s nipples and pressed his lips to his moaning boyfriend. The moans pouring into his mouth as their tongues swirled together, Jongin’s hand staying firm in Sehun’s hair and tightened at whatever Chanyeol was doing. Sehun loved seeing Jongin in this way, it was new, it was sexy to see his usually composed boyfriend become so easily undone. Sehun pulled away to look down at the wet kiss bruised lips beneath him.

“Chanyeol baby, I think he’s ready.” Jongin nodded, and finally Sehun watched Chanyeol feel more in his element as his arm moved faster to fuck his fingers into his writhing boyfriend. “How badly do you want it, baby boy?” Sehun felt a coil of arousal shoot straight down to his already half hard cock, he looked down at Jongin who’s glossy lips were parted, trying his best to form words. “R-really badly please please, please fuck me, I want you so bad.”

Chanyeol leaned down to press soft kisses to Jongin’s thighs, the sight made Sehun bite his bottom lip since it looked like Chanyeol wanted to do so much to Jongin, it made him feel a swell of warmth. Someone may actually take care of Jongin well besides him, and Sehun adored the way that Chanyeol may just take care of Sehun, too. Jongin tilted his head back with parted lips, not paying attention to Chanyeol to undressing. “Let me suck you off babe.” His eyes were pleading, hot and heavy gaze fixated on Sehun. Sehun nodded dumbly and quickly, eyes staring down at Jongin’s lips as he undressed, now watching Chanyeol prep himself before pushing into Jongin.

The moan Jongin let out was angelic, face completely in bliss while his back arched, eyes falling shut tightly, Jongin’s hands scrambling to grip onto Chanyeol’s bicep, then hair. Chanyeol’s eyes were shut as well with parted lips to allow soft sounds to fall through them. Sehun’s cock twitched at the sight of Jongin being so pleased that he momentarily forgot he was undressing to oblige to his boyfriend's request. Jongin opened his eyes through small pants, looking down at Chanyeol with a small whimper. “Move Yeol, Sehun hurry up.” Jongin was impatient now, impatient meant demanding. “Bratty, hm?” Chanyeol managed out in a throaty voice, hips jerking forward to fuck into Jongin at a quick pace, earning a loud moan from Jongin.

Jongin’s eyes lulled up to see Sehun pumping at his length, and Jongin parted his lips to take Sehun’s cock into his mouth. Sehun let out a soft moan as Jongin’s eyes were now shut, moaning around him as he bobbed his head with sucks to take in Sehun’s cock, Sehun helping the process by pushing into his throat. Sehun watched Chanyeol now, sweat matted black hair down onto his forehead, eyes closed with his head lulled back making his adam's apple more prominent, hips moving forcefully into Jongin who now had Sehun’s full cock into his mouth. Sehun looked down at Jongin who was pouring porn star like muffled moans out into the room next to the deeper huskier moans of Chanyeol. Sehun now took the time to thrust his hips into the heat of Jongin’s mouth, moans spilling out from his mouth.

Sehun leaned over to Chanyeol and led kisses along his jawline until finding his lips in a sloppy dirty kiss. Sehun’s hand found Jongin’s cock, humming happily at the pleased whimper from his boyfriend as he now started to pump his cock. Chanyeol pulled away to flash Sehun a smirk ridden smile and looked down at Jongin who’s mouth was being thoroughly fucked by Sehun at a quick pace. Jaw slacked, back arched and hands tightly holding onto Chanyeol, muffled sounds of pleasure that got louder once Chanyeol found the right angle. “Jongin, baby, you’re so tight.”

Jongin gave Chanyeol’s arm a squeeze, Chanyeol choking out a sputtered moan moments later which made Sehun smirk. Sehun’s eyes fixated down onto Jongin who’s eyes were closed. Sehun felt Jongin add his tongue for extra pressure, making Sehun’s moans carry out of his mouth louder. Not a few moments later Chanyeol mentioned to Chanyeol he was cumming and his eyes screwed shut, a low deep moan trailing from his lips as he released into Jongin.

Sehun looked down at Jongin, pushing a hand through Jongin’s sweaty hair who looked at him needily through a moan, “I’m gonna cum now babe, okay?” Jongin nodded, and Sehun released out in a whimper, Jongin as always swallowed all of Sehun’s cum. Sehun pulled his cock out of Jongin’s mouth, looking down at Chanyeol who was flicking his tongue over Jongin’s cock with a soft suck. Jongin spoke out quietly through a whimper, voice hoarse “I’m gonna,” he couldn’t finish the sentence as an orgasm swept through him, Chanyeol taking all the cum obediently on his tongue.

 

Jongin looked exhausted, being properly fucked took it out of him, on top of that he couldn’t talk properly since Sehun fucked his mouth like it would be the last. Jongin lie between him and Chanyeol, his head was rested on Sehun’s shoulder with eyes closed, but his hand held Chanyeol’s tightly, thumb brushing against his knuckles. Sehun smiled faintly to himself, watching Chanyeol use his other hand to brush loose strands of hair away from Jongin’s eyes, but Chanyeol smiled at Sehun.

Sehun lifted his free hand to move a strand of hair away from Chanyeol’s eyes and to his surprise, Chanyeol kissed Sehun’s palm. Sehun figured now would be the best time to have this conversation, since Jongin’s eyes were open now and he slightly stretched. “So, I already mentioned to the both of you about going poly, I don’t know how you both feel about it but I’d be more than okay with it.”

Sehun watched the two’s growing smile, Jongin nodded, looking over at Chanyeol “I’d be okay with that, you’re really sweet Chanyeol. I’ve always thought so.” Sehun left a kiss to the back of Jongin’s neck, smiling at the giggle from the other. Chanyeol nodded, a shy smile on his lips. “I’d like if we did that, yeah.” Sehun smiled widely, letting Jongin kiss Chanyeol first, it was brief but so sweet that Sehun couldn’t help but smile wider. Jongin turned now to face Sehun and press the same kiss to his lips. He nestled between the two, holding both their hands. “Wow I have the best boyfriends.” Sehun couldn’t help but nod to agree, Chanyeol doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
